1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a muffler device for a motorcycle suitable for running on a muddy road, such as for a motocross race.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is a muffler device for a motorcycle including an outer pipe connected to the rear end of an exhaust pipe, a conical tail cap closing a rear end opening of the outer pipe, and a tail pipe having a rear end exposed to an exhaust outlet formed through the tail cap (see Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 59-10338).
In the case of an off-road vehicle, especially an off-road race vehicle, a large amount of mud is scattered and there is a possibility that a muffler may be muddied. Further, a muffler shape is limited in such a manner that no projections and depressions must be formed on the muffler due to race strategy and regulation. Accordingly, it is difficult to form a mudguard for the muffler.
Further, in the case that the rear end of a muffler device is positioned on the front side of a vertical line tangent to the outer circumference of a rear wheel at its rear end for the purpose of mass concentration, the muffler is easily covered with the mud and water splashed by the rear wheel from the viewpoint of the positional relation between the muffler and the rear wheel. Accordingly, particularly in the case that the above-mentioned layout of the muffler is adopted, it is desirable to effectively remove the mud from the muffler with a simple structure.